Black Diamond/Onyx
Appearance: Black Onyx has ash-grey skin, grey eyes and lips, and his gemstone is located in the center of his back. He has short, straight, black hair and has a tall, thin physique, similar to that of a Pearl. He wears a black jumpsuit with shoulder-sleeves and a black V-neck collar, with dark grey boots. Personality: Black Onyx is kind, sporting and values interrelationships. Abilities: * Can manifest an ornate matte-black great-sword, which he pulls from the gem on his back. * Cannot Shape-shift * Inhuman Strength, agility, speed, stamina and weapon-skill. * Can withdraw to gemstone to heal if wounded * Capable of Fusion Skill-set: * Proficient with Great-Sword * Martial Artist * Pilot * Tactician * High-Intellect Unique Abilities: * Telepathic connection with nearby Gem-World Technology * Increased Awareness of the Emotional Sense of Others * Rock-Kinesis * Healing through touch * Speed of Descent Regulation Legacy: Black Onyx was a gem who appeared on the Gem-Homeworld shortly after White Diamond had colonized her first planet. White Diamond personally taught Black Onyx everything he would know, including that Black and White (as they would come to call one another), where completely different, and that White was superior to Black. As the ages progressed, White distanced herself from the tedious invasions of other planets, and delegated this responsibility to Black. Under his leadership, Black helped the Gem Empire claim hundreds of thousands of worlds in White Diamond's name, a feat which, White assured him, he would be well remembered and rewarded for. Until, one day, Black returned to Homeworld to explain a situation that had arisen on one of the worlds they had recently attempted to conquer. This world, he explained to White, unlike the other worlds they had colonized, held sentient life. Sentient life that was resisting, interfering and trying to fight off the Gem's Invasion of their planet. Black suggested that, to preserve resources, time and even the lives of the Gem workers, perhaps they should ignore such worlds that resisted colonization and simply invade worlds that didn't fight back. But White didn't care. Instead, she ordered that a thousand Gem Warriors were to be created to crush the forces that were interfering in the Gem's colonization, and that Black would be the one to lead them. When Black protested against White's decision, she reminded him of his rank, and that her decision was flawless, like herself, and that it should not be questioned by the limited assumptions of an Onyx Gem. And so it continued. The Gem Warriors were made, and Black led them against the resisting life-forms until they were destroyed, and the planet was theirs. And they did so again on the next planet with resisting life. And the next. And the next. It was all part of White's perfect plan, Black kept telling himself. She was a Diamond, after all. She knew what she was doing. Didn't she? Eventually, after so many people's planets and lives had been taken, and so many Gems lay in pieces, even some of the Gems grew skeptical of White's decisions and leadership. And eventually, skepticism turned to outrage, which, in time, turned into an Uprising. Gems were revolting against throwing the bodies of their kind at the weapons of other intergalactic races to be shattered when it was so much easier to claim other worlds. Gems began turning on Gems, and those who didn't join them, stood with White Diamond. And they were shattered. Black had to report this to White, and when he did, White ordered another batch of Gem troops to be made that would fight, not other people this time, but other Gems, under Black's leadership. Black's striking hand wavered, but White assured him what they were doing was for the greater good of the Gem Empire. And so he brought down the sword of his new Gem Army upon the Revolting Gems. And the Gems who didn't stand with White Diamond were shattered. And Black began to get a taste for Death and Battle and War. Black returned to his Diamond, to tell her that he had succeeded, that the Revolution had been shattered. But before he entered her private quarters, he heard White speaking with her Pearl. "If I may, My Diamond, is it wise to keep Black Dia-sorry-Onyx's heritage a secret from him? Will he not discover it someday?" "My dear Pearl," White Diamond laughed. "Black will NEVER find out his heritage, because nobody will ever tell him and it is IMPOSSIBLE for him to find out. That miserable moon where we found his gem after we colonized it has no trace of a Black Diamond anywhere. The formation of his physical form was so perfectly designed by me that it completely re-arranged the position of his gem. There is not a grain of evidence left that i haven't swept away that could lead him to the truth that he really is BLACK DIAMOND." "All the same, My Diamond, wouldn't it be better if he knew? Think of the potential it could produce? He could help rule beside you! He could-" "I am not interested in "could's" and "potential". He doesn't even LOOK like a Diamond. Can you imagine how embarrassing it would be if there was a Diamond like HIM ruling my Empire? Haha! No, I will never tell him. And neither will you, do you understand, my Pearl?" "Of course, My Diamond." Black knocked upon White Diamond's quarters and entered. He waved away White's Pearl before he confronted White Diamond about what he had heard. "Why did you never tell me?" He said. "Black, you are so much more useful to everyone, not just me, if you do the duties that I set you. Besides, it would be improper for you to rule the empire with me. After all, I was formed on Homeworld because I was MADE to rule. You were formed on your moon because YOU were made to colonize. Surely you see the wisdom in my decision? The wisdom in knowing that, should you find out about who you REALLY where, you might end up distrusting me. But now, since you have done so well in disposing of those Gem Insurgencies, I see that I really had nothing to worry about, and that your faith would be unwavering. And Flawless. Like me. Right?" "Yes." "Good, good. I'm so glad you understand. You have always been my closest friend and truest ally. Now resume your duties, Black Ony-Black Diamond, and you will be well rewarded for your services to my glorious Empire." And so it went. Yet Black never did altogether trust White after her betrayal. And then, after the millionth planet was conquered under Black Diamond, he was finally rewarded. He returned to Gem Homeworld in a luxury spacecraft, and parked before White Diamond's quarters for the last time. He walked inside to find White sitting upon her throne. "Ah, Black Diamond, I'm so happy to see you again. You have done well for your Empire and have outperformed every Gem that has ever been (apart from myself, of course). I have therefore prepared a special reward for you that is befitting of your incredible feats... I hereby relieve you of duty." Black Diamond flinched. "What?" "You heard me. Your services are no longer required. I do not need you anymore." "What do you mean? Of course you need me, I'm your closest friend and truest ally, I-" "I have new friends and allies now, Black." From two spaces in the ground there rose three thrones, one yellow, one blue, one pink. Upon each of them lay a different colored Gem. "Do you like them? I made them myself." Black looked at the new Gems, and realized they were Diamonds. "The one to my left is Yellow Diamond, isn't she perfect? She will be the eldest after me, and replace you as my colonizer and tactician. On my right is Blue Diamond, and oh, isn't she just beautiful? She will be the oldest after Yellow, and give me the emotional attention and perfection that you never could, Black. And as for Pink Diamond, well, I'm not entirely sure what void she will fill for you once you're gone, but won't it be interesting to find out?" "...What do you mean, once I'm gone?" Black asked, suddenly suspicious. "It's like I said," The quarter's doors opened and two Gem Warriors stepped inside. "I do not need you anymore. And a Gem like you is more dangerous to my Empire alive. Rather than Shattered." The Gem Warriors advanced, and as Black turned around to draw his sword and defend himself, White blasted Black's Gem, trying to control his mind. But Black's mind, that had been twisted by lies and warped by the slaughter of thousands, was not a nice place to be, and now that the person who had made him do all these terrible things was now trying to betray him one last time, his mind was sharper than the will of any Diamond. White's mind-controlling beam was therefore redirected around the room, poofing the two Gem Warriors and knocking White Diamond into a wall, but not before she managed to slightly-crack Black's Gem. Black dragged himself out of the quarters while White was still stunned. He managed to reach a small expeditionary spacecraft, take off and activate the ship's light-speed travel sequence before White Diamond managed to come out of her quarters and use her mind-control beam to damage the ship's gravity engine and throw it slightly off-course. The ship therefore traveled the distance Black had told it to go, but instead of reaching empty space as he had intended, the ship light-sped into a planet, burying the ship deep in the planet's mantle. The ship, with its ability to communicate being irrecoverably damaged through the ship's burying in the planet's mantle, was now unable to be tracked or contact Homeworld. White Diamond therefore assumed that Black Diamond had simply run away, never to return, or better yet, had exploded his ship in an attempted escape from her wrath. Nonetheless, White decided that it would be better for all Gems to never speak of Black Diamond again, and those who did would be shattered. This led to all of the newer versions of Gem-kind never knowing about the existence of a Black Diamond. However, even buried in a planet's mantle, Black Diamond was still alive! Through telepathic contact with the ship he was in, he had programmed it to induce the healing effects that he had on others onto his own cracked gem (even though this would take several thousand years), and until then he would retreat his physical form into his gem and bubble himself for his own safety. Unfortunately the ship ran out of power to carry out any other commands of Black Diamond, so he couldn't leave his gem even after it was healed. So all he could do was stay in his bubble, in his ship, waiting something to happen. When technologies appeared on the planet he was in, given the name "Earth", Black watched through technologies as Gems appeared and dissapeared, as new technologies were invented, until eventually he could see the whole planet through its satellites, and even view most of its activities.